Wild Goose Chase
|previousepisode = Freaks and Gentlemonsters, Boys and Ghouls |nextepisode = Clockwork Crimes }} Wild Goose Chase is the eleventh episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang goes to Daphne's giant garden, however there's trouble! A giant goose is haunting the place and the gang must solve the mystery! This looks like one wild goose chase! Plot A giant goose is rampaging through Daphne's garden. Mr. and Mrs. Blake are a few miles away in the garden. "What did the man say to the man?" asks Mr. Blake. "What did he say?" asks Mrs. Blake. "I smell goose!" says Mr. Blake. The two begin laughing their heads off. They don't notice that the giant goose is behind them. "I smell goose!" says Mr. Blake. "You don't need to say it twice; that ruins the joke!" says Mrs. Blake. "No, I really smell goose!" says Mr. Blake. The two turn around and see the giant goose. "I am the Great Goose, ruler of all moose, I mean goose, I hope you enjoyed your time, and I hope you love this little rhyme, this house is mine, I will give you gold for it!" yells the goose. Then it vanishes into thin air. ... Scooby and Shaggy are riding their bikes across the street. "Like, that movie was one wild goose chase!" giggles Shaggy. "More like two wild goose chases!" laughs Scooby. "More maybe even three!" says Shaggy. "No respect," says Jabberjaw as he walks by. "I wonder what his deal is," says Shaggy. "He's rot rin water?" guesses Scooby. "That's it!" says Shaggy. ... Soon, the entire gang is at Daphne's house. "What is it Daph?" asks Fred. "Yeah, why did you call us?" asks Velma. "Mom says we're moving out of Coolsville!" says Daphne. "And dad says the same thing!" "Why are you moving?" asks Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "I overheard some of what they were saying. I'll give you gold for it or something like that. They also said something about a goose," says Daphne. Scooby looks out the window and sees a giant goose. "Rikes!" yells Scooby. The gang rushes to the window. "This house is mine!" roars the Great Goose. "I'll give you gold for it!" ... Scooby and Shaggy are investigating the ruined garden. Shaggy pulls up a ruined flower. "Scoob, did you bring the What-Stepped-on-this-Machine?" asks Shaggy. "Reah!" says Scooby. He pulls out a machine and takes the lid off. Shaggy puts the flower in it and then puts the lid back on. "Stepped on by metal," says the machine. "Retal," says Scooby. "Like, robot!" says Shaggy. ... Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the bedrooms. Fred's phone begins ringing. He answers it and then puts it back. "The goose is a robot!" says Fred. Suddenly, Daphne hears loud crashing coming from the above. "Let's investigate the attic!" says Daphne. "Good plan Daph, okay, to get up there we'll need ropes. We'll need to pack a lunch! We'll need flashlights! We'll need spiked boots! We'll need_" "To ignore Fred's plans," says Velma. Soon, the three are in the attic. "It looks like a bedroom!" says Fred. "It's my fourth bedroom," says Daphne, "I like my fifteenth best. Oh, it's my arcade!" There is a large arcade in the attic. One of the machines has Scooby and Shaggy on the screens. "Help us!" cries Shaggy. "Save rus!" cries Scooby. "They're in the game!" exclaims Daphne. The goose appears on the screen. "Stop poking around!" yells the goose. Then he vanishes from the screen. "Help!" says Shaggy. "RELP!" cries Scooby. "It's hopeless Scoob," says Shaggy. "Scooby and Shaggy, we'll get you out!" says Fred. "Then do it already!" says Shaggy. "I'm trying!" says Fred, "Velma and Daphne, you guys investigate somewhere else to save a lot of time!" ... Scooby and Shaggy are in a dark room. "That no good goose locked us and the real machine back here," says Shaggy. "RELP!" cries Scooby again. "We might as well play the game," says Shaggy. "Reah," says Scooby. The two begin playing. "High score!" cheers Shaggy. "High score?" echoes Fred's voice. "We aren't in the game Fred, we're behind it!" yells Shaggy. Meanwhile, the confused Fred is trying to get Scooby and Shaggy out. He kicks the machine down and sees the cowards and the real machine in a tunnel. Scooby and Shaggy come out. "That arcade machine is a fraud!" says Shaggy. ... Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne are exploring the garden. The Great Goose appears. "Get out!" yells the goose. "Now!" says Velma. Daphne turns on the hose and sprays the goose. It falls to the floor and the head opens. Jabberjaw is inside, in a swimming pool, holding a microphone. "Guys!" says Jabberjaw. "Jabberjaw, why did you do it?" asks Velma. "You have an awesome pool in the garden!" says Jabberjaw. "When you said I couldn't have the garden, I decided to get it!" The sheriff comes and sees Jabberjaw. "C'mon Jabberjaw, time to go to jail!" says the sheriff. "Jail?" asks Jabberjaw, "no respect!" The sheriff takes him away. A butler comes and cleans up the robot. Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy run over. "The goose is about to attack you!" says Fred. "Oh, we dealt with him," says Velma. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review in the comments section. Cast and characters Villains *Great Goose Suspects Culprits Locations *Daphne's mansion Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show! - Volume 3: Driving me Hatty! Category:Catfish Co. Category:Crossovers